The Strawhats meet the real world
by Spiders-Are-Our-Roommates
Summary: the strawhats found themselves in the Atlantic ocean and they loose everything they have that's unrealistic... they reach America and get to know to the technology. - ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

It might be said: 23/03/13

**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter one**_

* * *

Early in the morning, Nami was the first one to get up as usual. She walked out of her room and was now on the deck. The navigator wanted to check their course but found that the log pose was acting funny and was spinning in all directions. She freaked out because she thought that it was broken so started waking everybody up.

"Heeyyy everyone! Wake up! We have problems!" everybody got up on the voice of the yelling Nami and they headed to the deck.

"What's wrong my dear Nami-san?!" said Sanji with his eyes turning into big pink hearts.

"yeah seriously" he yawned "what's the big idea of waking me so early in the morning? What time is it anyway?!" asked Zoro and is about to fall asleep.

"This is no time to be sleeping we have a huge problem!" yelled Nami with her face sweating and pointing at the log pose.

"I'm huuuuungryyyyyyyyy! Sanji gimme food!" Luffy whinned.

Nami got angry and grabbed him by the shoulders "This is serious Luffy! Can you not think about your stomach for a second!"

Luffy pushed her back "It's not like it's a big deal! Things will work out they always do, don't they?!" said Luffy with a bored look on his face.

"Hey guys! We have another problem!" came a voice from the men quarter, so everyone ran to the men quarter to see Usopp next to Franky and Brook who were lying on their bed without moving.

"Like we need another problem!" sighed Nami walking in "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Franky and Brook! They're not breathing! I also checked their pulse. It's like they're dead!" answered Usopp with tears in his eyes.

"It's not like Brook was alive in the first place!" said Luffy not worrying one bit. Everybody looked at him confused "Let's just ask Chopper he'll know what's wrong with them!" Luffy cheered with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh yeah…" declared Zoro "Where's Chopper?! Didn't see him, did you guys see him?" they looked around searching for him, then they headed to the infirmary. Maybe he was still sleeping there they thought.

When they reached the infirmary Chopper was there in his reindeer form on four legs and he was acting strange. Zoro came in first and looked at Chopper who looked back at him with a scared look in his eyes, kind of like the look that scared animals give at humans "Are you alright? You're acting weird today!" questioned Zoro confused, as the others walked in. Chopper started to freak out more, and then he stood up to them charging his antlers at them as if about to attack.

"Hey Chopper what happened to your nose? It's not blue anymore!" said Usopp worried.

"What!? A reindeer with a blue nose are you kidding me!? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Sanji declared suddenly _'Why did I say this? I know that Chopper's nose is blue but why did I feel it's so weird for me to hear this!?' _he thought.

"Sanji-kun what's wrong with you!? Don't you know that Chopper is sensitive about this?" whispered Nami to him.

"I know Nami-san I don't what's gotten into me!" he replied.

Luffy approached to the scared reindeer and looked at him in the eyes "Chopper it's us! Don't you recognize us? Come on! Enough with that attitude! Franky and Brook need your help" said Luffy reaching his hand to grab one of Chopper's feet to drag him along to the men quarter, but Chopper started to walk backwards and gave Luffy an angry look as if saying if you don't back off I'll attack you.

"Come on Chopper say something!" Zoro ordered staring to get angry "Enough with the games already!" he continued with a louder tone causing the reindeer to freak out. It charged toward Zoro to attack him. Zoro didn't defend himself because he thought Chopper wouldn't attack him… or Will he? Zoro started to lose trust in his companion as Chopper was still running toward him. Zoro started running from Chopper because he didn't want to attack him and hurt him with his swords.

As everybody stood still watching Zoro running from Chopper around the ship, Robin decided to meddle and she wanted to use her force to grow hands grabbing Chopper's legs preventing him to follow Zoro, but she couldn't use her ability. She felt weird and tried again, but again she just couldn't do it. She kept trying until she gave up _'what's wrong with me I can't use my powers! Come to think of it Chopper didn't talk either nor changed from this form… what's happening?! Maybe Luffy too…' _she thought and looked at Luffy who was watching the show, enjoying it in fact.

"Luffy try stopping Chopper by using your powers!"

"But why Robin?" Luffy whined "It is fun to watch!" he continued.

"LUFFY! JUST DO IT ALREADY!" she yelled at him. Everybody looked at Robin with confused look on their faces.

"Okey whatever!" Luffy shrugged moving his arms behind him wanting to stretch them, but they didn't stretch. Confused, Luffy stared at his hands. He put them behind him one more time trying to stretch them but it didn't work "Fuck!" he cursed "What's going on?!" the captain turned to look at Robin "Robin I don't know what's going on! I can't stretch my arms!"

Robin nodded to him _'Just as I thought our devil fruits aren't working… Well that explain Chopper and Brook but then again… what's wrong with Franky?' _she thought walking to her room to try to found out what's happening.

"What do you mean you can't stretch!?" aked Sanji walking toward Luffy with Usopp and Nami.

"I can't stretch! What part of it don't you understand Sanji!?" said Luffy sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky you shitty rubber boy!" replied Sanji lifting his leg to hit Luffy on his chin, but stopped when he saw Nami approaching Luffy. She grabbed his cheek and tried to stretch it but when she pulled it Luffy screamed "Ouch! Stop Nami you're hurting me! Why won't you guys believe me! I said I can't stretch!" the three of them were confused

"How can you be so calm about it!?" Usopp yelled.

"Where did Robin-chan go?" asked Sanji.

* * *

** I thought it'll make sense for the log pose to point in all direction cz the compass does this in the Grand Line so I thought the log would do the same in a normal ocean) tell me what you think this I my first story so until next time :D Bye Bye **

**Edited on: Tuesday 23/05/13.**


	2. Chapter 2

It might be said: 26/03/13

**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter two**_

* * *

"Where did Robin-chan go?" asked Sanji.

"I don't know… she was here a moment ago." replied Luffy with Nami still trying to stretch his face, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her away from him giving her a glare as if saying 'stop it already!'. She looked back at him and raised her hands in front of herself as if saying 'fine I quit' then she smiled at him.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! NO MORE NICE GUY!" shouted Zoro as he stopped running and turned back to face the reindeer and giving him an evil glare (A/N: You know it!) so the animal retreated and went to hide between Nami's trees. Zoro smirked as if he was triumphant, and he headed to the men quarter so that he can continue sleeping…But before he entered the room he heard someone calling him. It was Robin telling him to come and listen to she's going to say.

"Okey so we're all here?" asked Robin.

"No there's Chopper, Brook and Franky missing!" said Usopp.

"Ok I see so we're all here! I'll start talking then- she was interrupted by Usopp.

"I said there's Cho- he was interrupted by Robin screaming at him.

"I heard you! When I'm done talking you'll know what I mean!"

"Okey fine start then" he shrugged.

"Will you please shut up and let me begin!" she demanded annoyed.

"Oh sorry I'll shu-"

"USOPP!" they all yelled at him.

"I have an idea of what's going on!" started Robin opening a book she grabbed from her room "I read it somewhere in this book that Devil Fruits don't work in a certain place…"

"Do you think we entered this place?" pointed Nami.

"Yeah but you don't know the whole story".

"You mean… There's more?!" asked Nami worried.

"Okey so I have a question, why is it when I was speaking you all got mad, but when Nami is asking question you are perfectly fine with it!" pouted Usopp starting to sulk.

"Because you're stupid!" Luffy pointed out.

"What! You're the last person I want to hear that from!" yelled Usopp as he crossed his arms.

"Fufufufu … Let me continue … this place is called the Real World."

"The Real World?! What is this!? Some kind of joke! So we're just a fantasy!" Nami shouted confused.

"Let me finish! I have the map of it in this book" she opened the book at the map page "look at this navigator-san. There's different oceans and lands! But I don't know where we are… and it says here that in this place that everything unreal does not exist… so the summary thread is that cyborgs like Franky don't exist in this place so therefore Franky is dead, and animals don't talk and I already told you about the DF thing… in the end we are sort of normal so here we are!" sighed Robin as she stood up facing the wind.

"Hold on a sec! I didn't understand a thing!" said Luffy raising an eyebrow.

"And you says I'm stupid!" shrugged Usopp.

Sanji started to laugh a little and he lit a cigarette and said "Luffy you're hopeless!"

"Wait! Do you believe this?! If we're just a fantasy then who wrote this book?! And how did you get it Robin!? This just doesn't make sense!" Nami argued.

"Nami! Why do you have to complicate things! Just go with the flow like I do!" told her Luffy with his grin.

She sighed "Okey I guess you have a point here!" she said with a playful smile on her face.

"So what now?" asked Zoro.

"I say we head west!" shouted Luffy.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because I feel like it!"

"Ok fine with me." uttered Sanji "I mean all directions are a mystery for us now so why not try west? I mean what could go wrong?" he continued.


	3. Chapter 3

It might be said: 28/03/13

**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter three**_

* * *

**A/N: I know the last chapter sucked! Probably because I didn't put my heart into writing it… but now I feel motivated from your supports XD those following my story you made my heart itch from happiness! I love you guys! I hope you like this chapter! \("3")/ here I go!**

* * *

"What could go wrong?" was what Sanji asked. But he didn't have a clue about what is about to happen…

At that night Luffy was lying on the grass watching the stars, he felt someone walking toward him, he opened an eye to see it was Robin.

"So how are you feeling without your powers?" he asked her.

"I feel kind of weird…" she said now sitting next to him.

"Hey Robin!?"

"What is it captain-san?"

"Do you think… do you think we'll be able to swim?"

"I don't know… and I'm not too brave to try."

"Hey what're you guys talking about?" asked Sanji walking toward them.

"Oh Sanji! Hey do you think you can help with something?"

"What is it now Luffy! If it's food then forget about it!" he said annoyed crossing his arms.

"No it's not food! It's something I've been dreaming about since I was a kid…" he stood up walking to the edge of the ship.

"Well if it's not food, why not?"

"I'm gonna jump in the water to see if I can swim… and I want you to watch over me so that if I started sinking you'll help out okey?" he said with a grin on his face.

"Luffy let's try this later please… it's dark and the water is cold! I don't feel like getting sick we don't have a doctor anymore remember that! I promise you we'll do this thing in the morning so get down and to sleep you go!"

"Okey fine!" he pouted walking to his room bowing his head.

Two weeks later…

"I see Land!" shouted Usopp from the crow nest.

Everyone walked out to the deck except Zoro of course who was sleeping in his training room.

"It's so big!" Nami was amazed.

Few moments later the ship was in the bay of the continent. (A/N: I'm too lazy to write about what happened at the sea borders). They saw the modern ships that we have these days, and they just jaw dropped, they wished Franky was here to see them too…

They were now on the land, Luffy was running around too check out the ships, but he calmed down a bit when Zoro hit him in the head. They decided to stay together so that nobody get lost, of course they meant Zoro by saying nobody. They walked out of the bay and were now walking in the streets. A few boys were whistling at Nami and Robin of course, sometimes they just dress up like bitches. Sanji got pissed off and kicked their ass so they ran away… A few minutes later Luffy asked "Where are we Robin? There's building that are freaking tall!"

"Now that you mention it, you're right they are tall!" she answered him.

"Nami where did you lead us too?!" he pouted.

"Shut up Luffy! It was your idea to go west!" shouted the navigator.

"Yeah but you're the navigator! And since when do you listen to me?!" shrugged the captain.

"So you're saying it's my fault!"

"Yeah! Exactly! If it isn't yours then whose fault is it?"

"What! It's your fault for crying out loud! For being such an ignorant!"

"If you checked the course properly then we wouldn't have ended up here so it's your fault!" he snapped back.

"OOOOO… owned!" commented Zoro sarcastically.

"Shut up Zoro!" screamed Nami.

"How did this turn into a fight!" exclaimed Usopp.

"We're not fighting!" shouted Nami and Luffy as they both looked at Usopp with their teeth turning sharp and their eyes turning white. "We're just arguing!" added Nami softly after seeing the scared look on the sniper's face.

"Can we move on?" proposed Sanji annoyed. All what Robin did is chuckle.

They stopped at a restaurant to have some diner before heading back to the ship. The waiter approached their table and gave them the menu, so Nami had to ask him what the heck is a burger… the waiter was surprised at first, then he thought it was a joke so he said annoyed "Ha… Ha… Ha… very funny missy, I'm just not in the mood for your silly teenage joke!"

"But I'm not joking!" she added getting upset.

"You can't possibly not know what a burger is! Next you'll ask what's a Pizza right? I'm sorry I'm gonna have to ask to leave along with your friends, if you wanna laugh you can always watch a fucking movie for all I care!" He replied getting really pissed. He really had a bad day don't hate the poor guy, it just happens that that day five group of teenager pulled the same joke on him.

"No I know what a pizza is-" She was cut off by Sanji who was disturbed "What kind of shitty restaurant is this! We haven't ordered yet you kick us out!" he stood up and grabbed Nami by the arm and added "Come on! We're leaving!" as everybody stood up and left.

...

"Tsk! What's with him really!" uttered Sanji while smoking as they were walking.

"I really wanna see a movie like that guy suggested!" announced Luffy they all stopped walking and looked at their idiotic captain who clearly has emptiness instead of a brain in his head.

"And how do we do that captain-san?" asked Robin clearly amused.

"Well… um… I think… I don't know!" everybody sweat dropped at his answer, but before Sanji beat the shit out of him like he was planning to do he added cheerfully "Let's ask someone!"

"Well that's the smartest thing you've suggested today!" Zoro clearly mocked his captain.

Luffy grabbed someone random by the hand stopping him. The stranger was wide eyed, he was surprised and he turned back to face Luffy and he asked "Ummm… do I know you?"

"No" he replied simply "But I just needed to ask you something" he added with his usual grin.

"Ooookeeeyy… I think that's cool!" the stranger said while trying to walk away.

"Hey don't go!" shouted Luffy grabbing him once again "I just need to know where we can see a movie?"

"Oh… you do that at the cinema… you can always rent one and watch it at your house…" he replied and dashed off running.

"The cinema huh?" muttered Luffy to himself "but where is that?!" he shouted but the stranger was already gone.

"Oi Luffy! I wanna get the shit out of this "REAL WORLD" as Robin calls it" screamed Usopp

"No Usopp, I think this "real world" is an interesting place" he replied softly to his friend and gazed up at the dark sky where a crescent moon was shining….

* * *

**I decided to end it here.. tell me what you think, do you think I should stop or continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

It might be said: 05/04/13

**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter four**_

* * *

A few moment of silent passed… until Sanji spoke up saying "So where are we going next?" so Luffy answered him "to the cinema, where else?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"No… I thought I'd just look for a building that has written on it "cinema""

Sanji face palmed, he along with Usopp and Nami.

"I'm getting sick of the way you deal with things!" shouted Nami clearly pissed off.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy looking very innocent. (A/N: I would eat him any time :3 he's so cute!)

"We are going around in this place where we know nothing! And your powers aren't working! Zoro is nowhere to be seen… Zoro… wait a second! Where's Zoro?!" she said the last sentence worrying rather than angry. She started looking around searching for Zoro and the rest of them started looking for him too.

"Let's split up and search for him!" suggested Usopp.

"Good idea! I'll go with Nami-san and Robin-chan and you can go with Luffy!" said Sanji trying to look serious but he couldn't hide his eyes that were turning to hearts.

"No Sanji-kun, when it comes to direction Luffy is as bad as Zoro, we can't leave him alone with Usopp so that he'd get lost too at some meat market! _'sigh'_ I'll go with Usopp and Sanji-kun you go with Luffy!"

"What about Robin-chan?"

"I'll go to the sunny and wait there in case Zoro will return" said Robin with her calm smile.

"What! We're gonna search for Zoro! But I wanted to see the movie!" whined Luffy as he crossed his arms.

...

'_Why did I end up with him…? I wanted to be with Nami-san and Robin-chan, this city is so beautiful it was gonna be a perfect date. Stupid lucky Usopp!' _Sanji thought_, _he then said to Luffy while carrying him because said boy didn't want to move "hey sheer up and walk on your own! We'll see your movie tomorrow, now we'll look for shitty marimo just in case he don't end up completely lost!" so Luffy said nothing and started walking alone searching for something green…

Meanwhile somewhere with Zoro **(Zoro's POV)**

Where are they? How can they wonder freely on their own and not tell me where they're going! When I see them I'll beat the shit out of curly-eyebrow… (For the fun) oh look there's a man with a long nose! He looks like Usopp… It is Usopp and Nami is with him, where are the rest? They look like they're asking this guy something; I think I'll go over to them…

"Hey guys!"

"Oh Zoro! Where were you!?" asked me Nami. Damn she looks scary when she's mad, I think I'll back off

"I was gonna ask you guys, I was walking and suddenly you weren't around!" I shouldn't have said that, she looks more mad now like she's about to kill me… man I don't get her, I'm supposed to be mad because they left me alone yet she's acting dramatically, could it be she's worrying about me? Ugh I can't even imagine that witch caring about someone, she just care about money and gold-

"You're the one who went missing!" finally Usopp said, good thing he spoke and cut me from my thoughts. What? I was the one who got lost? better act like I don't know what he's talking about.

"What are you talking about?! Where are Luffy and the rest?"

"We split up to search for you!" Nami said. tsk searching for me. I wasn't lost!

"I wasn't lost!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you say" Usopp told me, was he trying to shut me up?

"Let's head to the ship for now Robin is waiting there for us, or rather for you just in case you went to the ship" Nami said. Why they are acting like I was lost! I don't get lost! Okey I do… but I'll never admit it!

**(end Zoro's POV) **

They went to the ship, but this time Usopp was checking if Zoro was still with them every minute. Now they'll have to wait for Luffy and Sanji to come back.

* * *

**Edited on: Friday 24/05/13.**


	5. Chapter 5

It might be said: 06/04/13

**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter five**_

* * *

Meanwhile with Sanji and Luffy,

"Luffy! Come here! We don't need you getting lost too!" yelled Sanji at Luffy who was stopping at each store they pass by to check out the… _"Stuff"_.

"Sanji! There's cool stuff here! I've never seen something like it before! Come check it out" replied Luffy from his place near a phone shop.

"What is it Luffy?!" asked Sanji as he walked toward Luffy with his hands inside his pocket.

"Look!"

"Wow… well it's something!"

"Let's enter the store"

"We have to look for marimo, Luffy!"

"We'll look for him inside the store!"

"How is that?"

"Maybe he's in there!"

"What if he wasn't?"

"…"

"Don't answer! What are we doing? Okey fine you win, we'll look for him in the store because I know you can be very persistent!"

"Yahoo!" he sheered happily. Then they stepped inside the store, and Sanji asked the man at the cashier if he saw someone with green hair and three swords anywhere around, now when the man first heard green hair and three swords he thought Zoro was some kind of punk causing problems, and Sanji in the other hand was wearing a suit, so he thought Sanji was an agent in a mission to capture the punk, and to make everything more complicated, Sanji took out from his jacket Zoro's wanted poster so the seller was now more sure as he stared at the poster for a while then he saw the number _'wow'_ he thought _'that's a huge number! Wait what …. Is that?'_

"What …. Is that?" the seller asked getting interested as he pointed at the belli icon.

"That's a belli! What kind of question is that?!" replied Sanji confused.

"A belli?" the store owner tilted his head in confusion "What's a belli?" he added.

"Huh? What do you mean? A belli is a belli I don't think it have any other meaning!" said Sanji confused.

In the meantime Luffy was running around in the store looking at the phone with his eyes turning to shining stars.

Back to Sanji and the owner,

"You mean a belly!? Like the stomach or something?" asked the owner.

"Ugh! What's with you?!" said Sanji annoyed as he took out from his pocket a paper of 10 bellies (I don't know if that's correct but who cares) and he showed it to the owner and said "that's a belli for crying out loud!" now the owner was more confused and he took the paper and stared at it for a while before he finally said "so it's a currency I suppose? Well that's the first I've seen it, which country are you from?"

"Which country?" murmured Sanji to himself and before he says anything the seller spoke and said "We don't use it here! You should probably go to the cashing machine to exchange it for dollars."

"Cashing mashing?" asked Sanji

"Yeah there's a close one around here! I wish you good luck! It has ATM writing on it you can't miss it!"

'_Crashing and broken glass sound' _they both turned to look for the origin of the sound, and of course it was Luffy who broke the display table because he wanted to grab the so-called "phone", the store's owner's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, then he felt his body heat up from anger and rage he wanted to beat the kid and break his bones to see how he'll feel then, but he controlled himself and only asked them both to leave the store and never come back again.

After they got kicked out of the store, the resumed the search for Zoro. While walking Sanji was thinking about the conversation he had with the store owner. He stopped suddenly and Luffy stopped with him. Sanji turned his face to look at a machine across the street, his face went blank as he read ATM on the machine _'That's the cashing machine!'_ he thought. He then blinked and saw Luffy's hand waving in front of his face and he heard him say "Hey Sanji you alright?" Luffy seemed worried. Sanji looked at his friend in the eyes and nodded.

"You sure? You were spacing out that's not like you…" Luffy said in soft and worried tone. Sanji nodded again, then he went over to the cashing machine and Luffy followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

It might be said:

**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter six**_

* * *

Sanji walked toward the machine, and Luffy followed him. "What are you doing?" asked Luffy.

"Uh, I think we're supposed to exchange the bellies for another currency called "dollar". They use a different currency here, this machine is supposed to do the exchange, but I don't have a clue how to use it."

"This machine is too weird! Why don't we go see a person instead?"

"Where would he be?"

"How should I know?"

"It was your idea!"

"Do I look like I've been here before?!"

"There's no point arguing with you! Let's head back! Nami-san will handle the money matter!"

"What about Zoro?"

"He can end up in a black hole for all I care!" with that Sanji started walking again trying to remember the way back with Luffy walking next to him.

"Say Sanji?"

"What is it now Luffy?"

"You know, since we came here there has been something I wanted to ask about…"

"And what is it?"

"What are those stuffs with wheels? They are anywhere you look!" Luffy said, cars as well as trucks, busses, and motorcycles were passing by or parked… of course because there is no place nowadays that doesn't have cars, oh well for as far as I know. Sanji didn't know what to say, they attracted him too when they first landed but he didn't mind them. He thought that they'll just get supplies as well as information about this place, this "world" so they'll leave it.

A few minutes later Sanji and Luffy were back to the docks where the Sunny was. Luffy shouted something about not finding Zoro and with that Zoro showed himself. Once on deck Sanji explained to Nami about the different currency and she said she'll deal with it tomorrow because she was tired and wanted to sleep. Usopp was sulking because he wanted to play with Chopper, or help Franky with something but he couldn't, so he decided it would be nice if he fish with Luffy and so he did, the two boys were fishing staring at the buildings- the very tall buildings- and at the cars that were passing. They had figured that the cars were a transportation way and didn't think it was weird or anything, but if anything Luffy was the one that wanted to ride it more than anyone on the ship.

They sat there fishing silently. Luffy was worried and sad for the Chopper, Franky and Brook matter. He was sad but wasn't showing it. He loved his nakama so much and wanted to help them, but from what he understood from Robin that in this mystery world, his powers won't work nor Chopper's or Brook's, he understood that. Of course it was hard to accept the fact he won't talk to them again but he can do nothing about it, he felt so useless, and thus he had to be strong for his left crewmates because he's the captain after all, if he freaked out the rest of the crew would do the same. From this logic, he put his goofy face all the time which he thought to be cheerful, what he didn't know that it was getting on everybody's nerves. Poor Luffy.

Nami couldn't sleep so she walked out of her room to get some fresh air. Once out she saw Luffy and Usopp fishing. They were talking about something and Luffy was laughing so hard, she felt curious about the thing that was so funny but she didn't care much. Sanji and Zoro were in the kitchen. Sanji cooking dinner and Zoro sleeping on the couch. Robin was reading a book sitting at the foremast. Nami went to check on a certain reindeer that was being tied down with a rope near the tangerine groves. As soon as she was near him he felt her presence and stayed on guard, he was being a little friendly from time to time -as much as an animal can get friendly with humans- she caressed his head a little and sighed. She missed the old Chopper. (So here's the thing! I read somewhere that male reindeers only live for about ten years and the female reindeers live for 18-20 years, since Chopper is 17 he should be dying right now and too old to be able to move, so I'll just ignore this and continue the story with Chopper included.)

* * *

**So people that's it for chapter 6, I know it's short and boring but next chapter will be longer, and Law is coming for the next chapter! And more explanations will be made as how they arrived to this world! I have a few ideas so until I found a way of how to arrange them well I guess you have to wait to find out. Sorry for wasting your time reading this author's note. And thanx for your supports! **


	7. Chapter 7

It might be said:

**The Strawhats meet the real world**

_**Chapter seven**_

* * *

**I just like to say thanks to my followers whom I cherish a lot ;D. Seriously without you guys this story won't even exist! It will be kept on my computer collecting dust (implying files collect dust). I will appreciate some reviews though.**

* * *

Next day… around noon… Nami was back to the ship with bad news. She entered the kitchen. Good everyone was already there. Even Zoro which is weird since he's always training.

"Guys listen up! I have bad news…"

"What's the matter? Didn't the exchange go well?" Usopp asked

"Well?! I wish it even happened! The guy was so mad he almost called the Police which are, before anyone asks, like the marine here…"

"Why was he mad?" Zoro felt the need to participate in this conversation.

"Because, he said that the "belli" currency doesn't exist, and when I insisted that it does he got mad and asked me to leave but I didn't. He told me if I don't leave he'd call the police and he said that they will arrest me for the charge of faking money…"

"And?" Luffy got impatient. Why did she stop talking?

"And nothing. I just left."

"You just left?!" Luffy shouted surprised.

"What did you expect me to do?!"

"But… but it isn't like you to give up! You love money!" everyone nodded in agreement.

"I didn't want him to call the police! I don't want to be arrested he made sense!"

"What?!" everyone shouted in unison, except Robin who, as usual, remained calm.

"Since when do we fear marine?" Luffy was confused.

"Police" Usopp corrected.

"Whatever…" he shrugged still waiting Nami's answer.

"I wasn't scared!" she defended "But the charge was pretty serious, what if we really won't be able to exchange money? What if it was fake? That means we have no money." Silence fell. "What do we do if we have no money? This isn't the Grand Line! There are no pirates we can steal from." You can sense sadness in her voice.

"Nami-san?" she looked at him and he gulped because he knew she won't like what he is about to ask her "Can't we use the treasure?"

"I don't know…" she mumbled. It was _her_ treasure –everyone's treasure but she'll never say it out loud– they had to sell her(their) treasure for money now? Well it's not like it will be the first time but still, the idea was always painful. But what other options did she have? The food stuck needed to be filled. They can always fish! Yeah no. "Okey we'll use it" she finally accepted the idea. "This city is so weird! Not to mention the skyscraper buildings! There's so many light! Colorful lights! So many stores with different items… the streets are so big and there's those transporter with wheels (she means cars) and there's so many people walking with a weird device in their hands, one of them hit a wall because he was so into this thing he was holding in his hands constantly looking at it he forgot to look where he's going! And this device comes in many shapes and forms! From observing people using it, it appears that they hold it next to their ears and they start to talk to someone invisible!"

"Aha interesting… keep talking…" Zoro said before he yawned and curled on the couch to fall asleep.

"I also saw movies! I was walking next to a store and I noticed something moving I turned my face to the left to see big black flat screen that was showing some sort of sport game. You should come and see it to! It looks nothing like the denden mushi show! It's different!" Nami was happy talking about those stuffs. Her eyes were shining it's almost like she forgot that they had no money.

"How different?" Robin asked her

"I don't know it's just different!"

"I got interested!" Usopp chimed in.

"Hey Sanji! You said we'll a movie today but Nami saw one before I do!" Luffy pouted and Sanji face palmed then he took a breath of his cigarette and let it out before talking "Okey we're leaving!" apparently they didn't know they need money for a movie.

…..

Nami took Zoro and Usopp with her to exchange some gold for money, while the other group, Luffy, Sanji and Robin, wondered off randomly in the city. Luffy had decided! He has to see the movie! Not that he hasn't seen a movie his whole life, but the movie seemed more interesting here, and everyone has to put up with his decision as always.

As they were walking -Luffy in front and the other two behind- Luffy spotted a familiar sight but he shook his head _'it can't be!'_ he thought but he still saw it, he rubbed his eyes as if they were deceiving him _'how?!'_

"Oi shitty captain why did you stop walking?"

"Is something the matter captain-san?"

"Well…" he did still not believe it. How can this be? "… I saw something or rather someone but I might be having illusions… it can't be!"

"What do you mean captain-san?"

"Robin you said we're in a different world right?"

"Indeed"

"Ok just checking…" so it was his imagination after all

"What's that all about shitty captain?!"

"Nothing! Forget is said anything" he waved his hands with his stupid smile

"We can't just forget just because you asked for it! It doesn't work like that!"

"Really then how does memory work then?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Captain-san, cook-san"

"What Robin?" "What Robin-chan?"

"Nothing I just wanted you to be quite" she smiled and they both sweat dropped at this but shrugged it off and continued walking.

…..

After a lot of asking and wrong infos were given; Nami finally found someone who told them about a place where you can trade your gold for money. She entered the store with Usopp and Zoro. The store owner looked at his costumers with a smile.

"What can I do for you?"

"We would like to sell some of our gold"

"Ok just put it here I'll weight it and give you a price" Nami took out a golden crown, a golden big cross and a few other jewelries as well as a few golden coins from the bag Zoro was carrying. The owner looked at the items placed in front of him on the display table, then looked back at Nami and Zoro, back at the gold and again at his costumers.

"Did you steal those?" he finally spoke

"No why?" why did he ask that of all thing?

"Well these are –and I can tell just by looking- really high quality gold you only find the royalties and the super rich people who owns them-

"So I expect you'll give us a good price then" Nami concluded

"Are you sure you didn't steal them?" he raised his eyebrow, the gold placed in front of him was treasure-like and it was worth a fortune. But then a thought came to him! He'll buy it from them for half price of course- it didn't seem they knew what they're dealing with; they're a bunch of kids after all, and he'll sell those with double price or even more! He'll be rich! Yes good plan!

"We are waiting sir"

"Hmmmm…." He looked up as if thinking about it then he lowered only his eyes to look at them "tell you what, I'll only give you twenty for all this"

"What?! Only twenty?!" Nami didn't like this, only twenty bellies?

"Twenty grand" the guy thought it was a good deal, well for him at least

"Twenty what?" asked Usopp

"Twenty thousand dollars!" he said with a determined look. He isn't gonna give them more

"That's way too low! This treasure was passed for centuries in my family" Nami argued lying… wait… did he say dollars? Oh yeah Sanji did tell her about the other currency. How much a dollar is worth anyway? "Mind telling me how much a dollar is worth?"

"Well 1g of gold is worth 48$ and 91 cents"

"ummm…" she caressed her chin _'20 should be enough for food but I have a feeling he's trying something'_ she thought then grinned mischievously "20 is pretty low don't you agree?"

"I think it's a very good deal" he lied with sweat running on his forehead

"I agree with him let's get this over already" Zoro wanted to leave as soon as possible

"You didn't even weight it! How can you even give us a price!? Like that crown… I think it weight… like… a kilo perhaps? Therefore it should be worth ALONE more than 20…"

'_Damn it! She wasn't naïve like I thought'_ he frowned "alright you're right! I'm sorry for trying to trick you… I'll give you fifty, is that good?"

"Perfect!" yelled Zoro bored "Can we leave?"

"Not yet!" she said

"What now?!"

"Yeah missy, do you not like the price I offered?"

Well to tell you the truth: no, Nami didn't like it. She wanted more. She should get more! You know her money-loving self was greedy but she was right this time. The gold was worth more than that. Who did he think he was dealing with? "Sir…" she glared at him "I thought you apologized for trying to trick us, but you're still doing it" the guy glared back at her, she was seeing through him! It was as if she was in his head "alright I'm sorry again!" he started to feel dirty "you are definitely right. The items are sure worth more than just fifty. May your kindness forgive a poor man like me who was overwhelmed by his own greed?"

"Don't give us that shit! Just give us the money!" Zoro was so annoyed –this is supposed to be his naptime

"If my calculations are correct you should at least give us a hundred!" she smirked when she saw him swallow. Bingo! She was right! "And by saying 'at least' you can understand it's obviously worth more" this woman's greed can't be satisfied!

"I'll give you two hundred!"

"Now we're talking!"

"Wow" Usopp raised both eyebrows "you were gonna give us twenty for something worth ten times more!" he almost yelled "Thank God that Nami was here!" he sighed and he felt a déjà vu feeling… right! Something similar happened back at Water 7. He hoped the money won't be stolen this time too. Nami shivered when she also felt a déjà vu but she shrugged and smiled to the owner "Shall we start the trading then…"

…Nami gave the briefcase that held the money to Usopp and the bag that held the rest of the treasure to Zoro.

"Oi! Why don't you carry anything?"

"Because I'll get tired" Zoro cursed and muttered something about her being a witch while Usopp just shrugged hugging the briefcase so he won't lose it this time.

…..

Luffy led the way to the restaurant where he saw the suspicious person enter. Robin did tell him that they're in a different world and he did believe her, but he still wanted to make sure it was only his imagination playing tricks on him. What if it wasn't the case? He won't have a second chance!

Entering the restaurant, he scanned the room for the figure and his radar located its target. His eyes grew wide. He rubbed them but the sight was still the same "Law?" he asked himself, Sanji had the same reaction as Luffy while Robin remained calm.

Luffy watched in awe as Law walked toward them wearing a waiter custom "Table for three, I suppose?" he asked not looking at them, his voice seemed annoyed. He was annoyed, he hated this job!

"Law it's us! I'm Luffy! You remember me right? This is Sanji and Robin my crewmates!" Law looked up and his eyes widened "L-Luffy? Am I dreaming? Yeah that must be it! I'm dreaming! There's no way you'd be Luffy!" Luffy remained silent. They kept staring at each other, none of them believing their eyes.

"Lawrence! Get back to work you good for nothing!" A male voice broke their staring contest. Luffy blinked "Who's Lawrence?" he asked

"It's what my boss calls me. He says my name is weird!" Law replied "I still can't believe you're here!"

"Me neither"

"We need to talk this out!" Sanji said "why don't you come to ship and we'll discuss business there. It's in the docks"

"I have work now. Believe it or not, I'm working as a fucking waiter since the hospitals never hired me! They kept asking for a diploma! Fucking motherfuckers…"

"Whatever a diploma is…" Sanji rolled his eyes "just be there when you're done!" with that Sanji left the restaurant with Robin before Luffy who kept grinning at Law, Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy as if saying 'What?' "I'm just happy to see you!" he laughed stupidly and joined his Nakama.

…..

Night fell and the sky wore her black robe again. The waves were crashing softly at the Sunny. Sanji was in the kitchen cooking. Nami, Usopp and Robin were also in the kitchen. Chopper was sleeping and Zoro was also sleeping in the crow nest while Luffy was sitting on the ship's edge waiting for Law to show up….

…..

"Hey everyone look it's Law!" Luffy sheered entering the kitchen and Law entered after him.

Everybody set around the table, even Zoro came. "Are you hungry?" asked Luffy

"What?! No! It's a good thing I met you guys! I need to get back! I can't live here!"

"We also want to get back but we don't know how" Usopp stated facts.

"I have a plan! You see I've been stuck here for two month now so I know pretty much all I need to know, but I needed money for my plan… I needed a ship!"

"That's why you were working as a waiter" Sanji said

"Yes!"

"What do you need the ship for?" Nami asked

"I know how to get back… the secret is in the sea"

"The sea?" everyone asked in unison(minus Robin)

"The Bermuda Triangle…"

* * *

**Ha! I never said I'll fully explain how they got here! So this the last update I'll be making. I won't post anything anymore within the coming 30 days, so don't think I'm dead! I just have my final exams after two weeks and I need to start studying because I don't feel like failing (-.-") so I hope you enjoyed my last update which as promised was a longer chapter (but I won't be making this a habbit). Bye Bye! :D wish me luck!**

**Question: you are in your house alone. Suddenly your door bell and your mobile phone ring together at the same time. What do you do? Which one do you answer first?**


	8. Annoucement

Yo wassap? You were all too nice as to follow and favorite this story.

I have something to say! I was rereading the chapters of this story, and I thought… this story is utter crap! So here's the thing, I'm stopping it! I'm not continuing this shit anymore!

If someone's actually interested in continuing it, which I doubt, he or she can continue it for all I care!

Peace out!


	9. I'm Back with another annoucement

So I was to talking to a friend of mine and he told me it's not cool to drop a story like this and I should get my whining ass and finish it! He also said that I don't need to rush it, so I'll wait and see if I'll continue this.

To make a long story short, I will continue this story and I won't abandon it. I'll just put it on hold! I'll take my slow time with it! So bear with me :) and I'm glad to see that some of you stuck around and didn't immediately stopped following!


End file.
